


Autumn Invading

by icaruslaughed



Series: Suptober20 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslaughed/pseuds/icaruslaughed
Summary: day 17 of suptober
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Autumn Invading

Dean swears they weren’t going to stay for very long.

The Impala started making weird noises so he had to pull over to see what could be going on but it was supposed to be a quick check,  _ it was _ . But it was dark out, and he needed both hands to work so Cas got out to hold the flashlight. It was dark out and there were no cars on the winding highway besides their own and the only light provided besides the flashlight was that of the stars and the full moon and it caught Cas’s face at just the right angle. He was always rather attractive but now…The early autumn night restored some of his former ethereal beauty and Dean simply  _ had _ to kiss him. He did, he swears, because if he didn’t then he would have just finished fixing Baby and they could be on their way.

He kissed his angel under the moonlight with God as their only witness, alone on a road somewhere in the middle of Oregon. Eventually, the sweet, gentle press of lips turned dark and rough like the storm gathering up above them until Dean found himself pinned against his car with his shirt hanging halfway off his shoulders and tiny droplets of rain beginning to soak his hair. Only then did they stop, if only so Dean could close the hood and climb into the backseat and Cas could crawl over him. 

At some point, their clothes were cast aside—a flannel crumpled on the floor, a trench coat draped over the steering wheel—and Cas pinned his hips to the seat with both hands as his tongue left Dean almost begging for more.

“Please, Cas, just fuck me already.” 

So he did. They both groaned as he pushed in, setting a bruising pace that shook the car even more than the thunder rumbling outside, until they both finished, Dean spilling over the edge first and Cas tumbling along immediately after.

For what could easily have been minutes or hours neither of them moved, content to remain just as they were so long as they had one another. Then someone reached over to turn on the radio as they lay in each other’s arms and the soft guitar of  _ Night Moves _ filled the car.

_ Oh, the wonder // Felt the lightning // And we waited on the thunder // Waited on the thunder  _

The storm outside picked up and Dean couldn’t help but feel grateful that they had been...distracted. Driving in this kind of weather sucked ass during the day; no way in Hell he entirely trusted himself to navigate dark winding roads at night when it’s clear, let alone in the pouring rain. And, to be fair, it’s not like they had anywhere to be, not really. He may have lied to Sam about a potential case out this way as an excuse to go for a road trip with Cas. Their relationship wasn’t a secret at all, but he still felt hesitant about bringing it up with other people, considering the common views on this sort of relationship. Sam didn’t care, of course, but still.

_ I woke last night to the sound of thunder // How far off, I sat and wondered // Started humming a song from 1962 // Ain’t it funny how the night moves  _

He could feel Cas drifting off below him, his breathing slowing and his head lolling slightly to the side. Dean brushed a strand of hair off of Cas’s face and smiled to himself. They were both coming due for a haircut, but he really enjoyed being able to run his hands through his angel’s soft hair. He loved how adorable he looked when he got out of the shower and it was all plastered to his head. He loved it even more when they made love and he threaded his fingers through it and  _ pulled _ , eliciting all sorts of noises from Cas.

He also feared it getting too long, because then it might look the way it did back in the apocalypse world Zachariah showed him all those years ago. He feared looking at Cas and feeling all the guilt of what his alternate self failed to stop or help or fix. He did that a lot: he carried the guilt of actions that weren’t even directly his, but so long as they hurt someone he cared about, they might as well be his fault. Sam talked to him about it, Cas talked to him about it, and while he tried, he couldn’t seem to stop.

That wasn’t the time to worry about it, though, so he pushed it out of his mind, instead focusing on the thunder booming outside the car. He always found storms calming, the same way he found Cas calming. He couldn’t explain it even if he tried. It just  _ is _ . So he let himself get lost in Cas’s breathing and found himself drifting off as well.

_ When you just don’t seem to have as much to lose // Strange how the night moves // With autumn closing in  _


End file.
